Mushroom Kingdom HighSchool
by KirbyMaster53
Summary: Mario and the gang start there first day of high school. But high school is not as a fun as it seems. when they find out the high school sucks eggrolls. they try to do everything they can before it ruins they're friendship. follow Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, and toehrs on this humorous adventure.
1. The Day Before Highschool

**Hey Guys, I'm Back! And Here's A New Story About How Mario And The Gang Go To High School. I Hope You And Enjoy It.**

_Chapter 1: The Day Before High school…_

Nearby a large Beautiful castle, was a house with a red roof and a green porch. And this was not just a regular house this was the home to the famous Mario Brothers who save the Mushroom Kingdom more than 10 times! And thus our story begins here…

In A Room Full OF Red Colors and M symbols slept a red capped plumber. *ZZZzzZZ…* The plumber's name was Mario. *ZZzzZZZ…* Mario was snoring loudly enough to wake his neighbors up. Meanwhile Luigi was in the shower washing his brown hair. "Da da da da da da da…" He Hummed. Luigi washed the shampoo out of his hair and turned the water off. He stepped out the shower and quickly grabbed his towel before people thought weird thoughts… Luigi wrapped the towel around him and grabbed another towel and wrapped it around his hair.

He walked out the bathroom. And while passing by Mario's Door, he banged his fist against "Mario! Get Up! Where gonna be late! Mario! Get Up!" Luigi yelled. "I hear you!" Mario yelled back. Luigi walked into his white room with green splats on the wall. He went to his closet and grabbed his green overalls of a hanger. He took of his towel…

Mario got out of bed and but his feet into his fuzzy bunny slippers. "Aaaahh!" He said as he stretched his back. "Tomorrow's the first day of high school! I guess we should go out for one last time." Mario said to himself. Mario took off his Pj's and put on his red and blue overalls. "Alright! Now it's time!" Mario said to himself again. Mario walked out his room and came down the stairs into the kitchen to look for something to eat for breakfast.

Luigi came down the stairs repeatedly tripping over himself. "Luigi… your gonna kill yourself on those stairs one day…" Mario said wise voice. Luigi completely ignored what Mario said. "When do we leave?" Luigi asked. "Uh…let me text Peach." Mario said taking out his IFlower 5. It was like an IPod but it shaped like a Fire Flower. Mario texted peach.

Mario: Sent- 7:13

Peach when do wee leav too wear ever where going?

Seen-7:16

Peach: Sent- 7:17

We leave at 7:30 and meet up in front of my castle. Make sure to pick up Toad and Toadette.

P.s. Your Grammar's Horrible

Seen-7:19

Mario: Sent 7:20

K

Seen-7:20

"Luigi we leave at 7:30." Mario said. "Gotcha! Give me a sec before we head out." Luigi said putting on his left boot. Luigi tied his laces that he didn't have and stood up. "Okay Mario! I'm ready." Luigi said heading for the door. "Kay, I'm coming!" Mario said running to the door.

"Alright, Luigi we pick up Toad and Toadette there only a block away. And then we head for the castle." Mario said walking off the porch.

At Toadette's House

Mario walked up onto the porch and rang the doorbell. *Ding-Dong* Toad Opened the door. "Hey Mario!" Toad said with a smile. "What up, Toad." Mario said. "Yo." Luigi said. "Yo?" Toad said confusedly. "Luigi's trying to act cool."Mario said. "I am Not!" Luigi said with a high voice. Mario Snickered. "So, where's Toadette?" Luigi asked. She's just getting out of the shower. Why?" Toad asked. "Cause we're gonna go out today before we have to go to school tomorrow." Mario answered. "Sorry Guys, Me and Toadette we're gonna go somewhere. Maybe another time." Toad said. "Oh…Okay! Mario said a little disappointed.  
"Alright then, see ya tomorrow Toad! Tell Toadette I said Hi." Mario said walking of the porch and waving. "Bye Toad luigi said walking of the porch. "Kay, Bye!" Toad said closing the door.

In Front Of Peach's Castle

Peach and Daisy were standing on the bridge in front castle. Mario and Luigi ran towards them. "Hey!" Mario yelled running. They both stopped just in time before crashing right into them. "Hey Mario and Luigi." peach said waving. "Hey Guys!" Daisy said really hyped up. "Where's Toad and Toadette?" Peach asked. "Oh, they're going somewhere else." Mario answered. "Like a date?" Peach asked. "I guess so." Mario shrugged. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot that they're going out now!" Daisy said. "So where are we going?" luigi asked. "Where going to the… Uh…um." peach struggled to say something. "The Arcade!" Daisy yelled. "Arcade?" Both Mario and Luigi said confusedly. "Yeah the ar-" "AWESOME!" Both Mario and Luigi yelled. "See great cover up." Daisy whispered into peach's ear. "But I thought peach didn't really like games. How did you get here to go?" Mario asked excitedly. "Uh… It's a secret." Daisy answered. "…Fine! Don't tell me!" Mario said. "Mario is an idiot, but he isn't stupid. He knows a cover-up when he sees it." Peach whispered into Daisy's ear. "Well let's hurry up before they become more suspicious." Daisy whispered back. "Are we going or not?" Mario yelled already running towards the direction of the arcade. "Mario wait for me!" Luigi yelled trying to catch up.

"Let's go peach." Daisy said and started walking.

At The Arcade

Mario was playing a shooting game, while luigi was trying to win a stuffed doll. (Maybe I can give this to Daisy.) Luigi thought to himself. Peach and Daisy finally entered the Arcade. "This is the Arcade it's Huge!" Peach said. "I know I didn't even know we had an arcade in Toad Town." Daisy said. "…" peach remained silent. "Peach look! Let's try that dancing game over there!" Daisy pointed to a dancing machine. Daisy grabbed peach arm and pulled her over there.

"How do you play?" peach asked. "Tap your feet on the right tile when you see it on the screen. Got it?" Daisy asked. "Yeah." Peach responded back. "Well I think." Peach said. "Don't worry, I'll pay for this." Daisy took out her wallet and "…Uh peach…Can I borrow four quarters?" She asked. "I thought you were paying for it." Peach said with her hand on her hips. "Yeah but…I'm broke." Daisy said with her head down. "Fine!" Peach gave daisy four quarters. Daisy put the quarter into the machines.

Get Ready… GO!

Daisy calmly but quickly stepped on the correct tile. (Triangle, circle, square, circle, X, Circle and square, triangle.) Daisy thought to herself. And stepped on each one perfectly. Peach on the other hand was having a terrible time. She repeatedly slipped and tripped over herself. When it came for the bonus tile. Peach fell of the Machine. And Daisy got a Perfect Score!

"Daisy let's play something else okay?" Peach said rubbing her butt. "Kay. Let's see what to play? What to play? Ah Ha! Over There let's play Block Fighters. Daisy grabbed peach's arm again and pulled over to the Block fighters Game. Peach sat at the end and Daisy sat across from her. "Okay, I'll be Kun and You'll Be Lyu. Okay peach?" Daisy said. "Yeah! So you move with the control stick and fight with the buttons?" Peach asked making sure. "Yup! Get ready Peach for a load of Butt Whooping." Daisy said focusing.

Ready?

3… 2… 1… FIGHT! Lyu punched Kun.

Winner! Lyu!

"Wait what?! How did you… I wasn't ready! Let's go again!" Daisy said shoving a quarter into the machine.

Ready?

3… 2… 1… FIGHT!

Winner Lyu!

"What! You didn't even touch me! Peach you're a cheater!" Daisy yelled. "I just played the game." Peach said with a smile. "No you played the game and cheated!" Daisy said mockingly! "I did not cheat!" Peach said stomping her foot. "Oh yeah! Then how did you win without even touching me!" Daisy yelled. "Maybe it's 'Cause I'm way Better than you!" Peach yelled back. "Yeah!" Daisy yelled. "Oh yeah!" Peach yelled back. Peach and collided their head against one another trying to push the other one down.

Sooner or later a crowd of people or toads was surrounding them. Chanting "Fight!" Or "Kick her butt!"

Mario and luigi looked over from what they were doing to see what all the noise was. They soon walked over to the crowd to see Peach and Daisy about to fight. "Ah no! ...I didn't get any popcorn to watch the show!" Mario said looking for a perfect place to watch the action. "Mario we got to stop them before they hurt themselves! Remember the time Daisy you fought?"Luigi asked. Mario flashed back…

"Oh Hell we gotta get Peach out of there before Daisy kills her!" Mario said running into the crowd. "Hold up! Wait… ugh." Luigi ran into the crowd as well. "Ready to die Peach?" Daisy said. "I'll knock the orange of your dress!" Peach said back. Daisy was about to throw up a fist until Luigi grabbed her and Mario Grabbed Peach. "What are you doing get off of me!" Daisy yelled scrumming. "Let go of me Mario!" Peach yelled scrumming also. "Peach remember that time me and Daisy fought!" Mario said. Peach flashed back…

"Oh Hell! I could have been killed!" Peach said. "Yeah no kidding!" Mario said letting go of Peach.

"Daisy calm down!" Luigi yelled. "No! Get off of me!" Daisy said struggling to get out of Luigi's grip. She kept struggling until she accidently hit Luigi in the face with her elbow. "Aww! My nose!" Luigi said letting go of Daisy and Tumbling backwards. "Luigi! I'm So Sorry. It was an accident!" Daisy said walking towards luigi. She removed Luigi's Arm which was covering his face. Luigi's was red from the blood from his nose. "Eww! You're bleeding!" Daisy said. Mario and Peach ran over to Daisy and Luigi. The crowd of people walked away acting like nothing happened. "Luigi are you okay?" Peach asked in worry. "Luigi don't die on me!" Mario said holding Luigi's arm. "Daisy what did you do?" Mario asked. "He was holding on to me and I Accidently hit him." Daisy answered. "Let's take him to the hospital and then let's have lunch." Peach suggested. "Right!" Both Mario and Daisy said.

At the Picnic Grounds

Everyone was sitting at a picnic table with a Picnic basket on it. "Good thing the doctor said it was a simple nose bleed." Peach said. "Yeah, so it wasn't Daisy's fault after all." Mario said. "Sorry Luigi…" Daisy said with her head hanging down. "Why? It wasn't your fault." Luigi said. "Yeah, but if I never hit you in the face your nose bleed would over never started in the first place…" Daisy said ashamed. "Don't worry about it. I'ma Fine!" Luigi said in a happy tone.

"Hey! Isn't that Toad and Toadette over there?" Peach said pointing to the nearby picnic table. "Yeah it is." Mario said. "Hey! Toad and Toadette! Over Here!" Mario shouted and waved his hand. Toad and Toadette looked at each other and ran off out of the picnic grounds. "Hey! They just left? What the hell?" Mario said confusedly. "They left something over on the table." Luigi said. Mario walked over to their table and picked up the left note. "WHAT!" Mario screamed. "Mario what's wrong?" Peach shouted. Mario ran back to their table. "Look at what I found!" Mario said showing them the note.

Bowser's Block Party

To:

Toadette

Time:

6:00 to 12:00

Location:

Bowser's Castle

Bring food!

Don't invite Mario, Luigi, Peach, or Daisy.

"WHAT!"Everyone yelled except Mario. "Why didn't he invite us?" Luigi said angrily. "I thought he loved me!" Peach said. "And I thought we were chill." Daisy said. "Let's go the party." Mario said. "But were not invited." Peach said. "I know so let's crash it!" Mario with a grin. "Everyone else grinned except Peach. "Crash it?"

T.B.C (To be continued)

**This was the First chapter of Mushroom Kingdom HighSchool. I hoped you all enjoyed it. And I'll Post a New chapter next week or sooner than that. 53 Out!**


	2. The People Who Crashed The Party Which

**Oh friends you're back for more? Well I got more so enjoy more! Kay? Enjoy! More… **

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters all rights to their respectful owners.

_Chapter 2: The People Who Crashed The Party Which Was Bowser's Block Party_

"Crash it?" Peach asked. "Yeah you know! Going to the party without permission and ruining it for everyone else. You know." Daisy said. "No I don't." Peach said. "Come on peach we aren't hurting anyone really the hurt us." Mario said. "I'm not doing it! I don't even what to go!" Peach protested. "Ugh… They're will be Peaches there!" Luigi said. "Really?! There will?" Peach said jolting towards Luigi's direction. "Yup! There will." (Is it for real or just a cold twisted trick…?) Peach wondered to herself. "Alright then let's go!" Peach said getting up from the picnic table and dashing off into the direction of Bowser's Castle.

"Wait Peach likes peaches, since when?" Daisy asked. "Remember that time you asked me to bring peaches to your garden. "Luigi asked. "Uh…yeah." Daisy said. "Well peach at them all before I could even get to your castle." Luigi admitted shrugging his shoulders. "Wait if Peach eats peaches… Isn't that like cannibalism?" Mario asked questioning what he just said. "Shut Up Mario." Daisy said. "Let's get going before she gets kidnapped or something." Luigi said. "Whatever ya say." Mario agreed and got up from the picnic table and ran after peach. "Wait what time is it?" Daisy asked. "I don't know let me check." Luigi said taking out his IFlower 4. "You still have the 4? I got the 5 about a week ago." Daisy said. "I'm a tight budget, Okay!" shouted Luigi. "Kay jeez." Daisy said looking over Luigi's shoulder. Luigi checked his phone. "It's only 3:24 we still got about 3 hour before we go." Luigi said looking stumped. "Actually the party starts in two hours and thirty-six minutes. But, besides what I just said. We should really go after them." Daisy said already walking "uh… yeah…" Luigi followed.

At a random street at a random time

"You guys should have checked the time before you ran off to the party." Luigi said. "Yeah we know." Mario said. "Anyway where should we go now?" Mario asked. "Uh… I guess we can go to Professor Lab. I got get something from him anyway." Luigi said. " 's lab? Don't you know how far that is?" Daisy whined. "It's far but it's worth it!" Luigi said proudly. "How are we getting there? Cause I know I am not walking that far, and peach feet will start to hurt and trust me you don't want her to wine about it." Mario said. "…Fine! You guys are never any fun." Luigi said. "Okay so… how are we getting there then, because we're out of bus tokens and we don't have a car." Luigi said. "Uh… What about the karts back at Peach's Castle." Mario suggested. "Nope, you already trashed six of them. And I won't let you trash anymore. "So what know then?" Daisy asked. "I guess we actually have to walk." Luigi smiled. "NO! I don't want to walk! I'm not going to walk!" Peach demanded. "I'll carry you then." Mario suggested to her. "Really?" she asked. "Yup!" Mario responded. "You won't drop me?" Peach asked. "Probably not." Mario responded. "Fine I-Wait, you just said probably?" "Or did I?" Mario said. "…Fine, don't drop me or you'll lose a life." She threatened. "Alright, Come on then." Mario said holding out his arms. Peach jumped into his arm. "Gah… Peach lay off the chocolate." Mario said. "Shut Up!" She shouted. "Are we going or what?" Daisy asked. "Yeah we are." Luigi said starting walk into the direction of 's lab. Everyone soon followed.

Midway to the location of their destination.

Peach was sleeping in Mario's arms. "Luigi, my feet are starting to hurt!" Daisy whined. "Your feet hurt? Peach fell asleep on me and she's heavy as hell!" Mario said. "I don't know what to do for you daisy." Luigi said. "… humph." Daisy grunted. *Ding* A lightbulb appeared over Daisy's head. Daisy faked tripped and fell into Luigi. Luckily Luigi caught her. "Luigi… Carry me…" Daisy said trying to act helpless. "No." Luigi said dropping Daisy on the ground. "Wha, Why not?!" Daisy asked. "Because I Carried over 10 times before and even thought I love carrying you. You broke my arm before, remember? Why did you think Mario save in Super Mario Land?" Luigi asked. "…Fine…I don't care anymore…" Daisy said. "Maybe, some other time…" Luigi said winking. Mario's legs were trembling. "Mario collapsed and Peach woke up. "Game… Over…" Mario said passing out. Peach kicked Mario. "PEACH!" Both Daisy and Luigi yelled. "I said if he dropped me, He'll lose a life." She said shrugging her shoulders.

At 's Lab In Evershade Valley

Everyone was standing in front of 's lab. "Luigi knocked on the door. "Give me a second." A voice said. *After a few random noises.* The door swung open. "Ah Luigi hello! Welcome To My Hut. I see you came to for your new Polterpack 3000.5." said. "Yeah, Could you hurry up though? We kind of have to go somewhere." Luigi said. "I to need to go somewhere." So let's make this quick." said.

"Here you go!" Professor handed Luigi a backpack that was merged with the Poltergust 3000. "Luigi, this is a very highly valued device. It can old your school supplies, lunches, clothes, cats, and even ghosts. Make sure this doesn't fall into the wrong hands. It also has a knob for how powerful the Polterpack 3000.5 is. Never go above 3. Never!" said. "Gotcha! We'll see you soon Professor." Peach said waving and walking. Professor shut the door. "

"That's a really cool Backpack Luigi." Daisy said. "Thanks Daisy!" Luigi smiled. "What time is it? My Phone died." Mario said. "Let me check…" Peach said digging into her pockets. Peach pulled out her Phone and checked the time. "It's about 5 O'clock." Peach said. "But Bowser Castle is an hour and thirty-minutes from here." Mario complained. "Well Mario Party Crasher comes whenever they want." Luigi said. "Your right, let's hurry anyway."" Mario said dashing off.

15 minutes from Bowser's Castle

"Hey, guys what you think High school would be like." Daisy asked. "It will be boring as hell! That's all I know." Mario said. "Hopefully everyone's nice." Luigi said. "I'm not sure yet…" Peach said. "Well then what classes are you taking?" Daisy asked. "Mine is English, Tech, Math, science, Art, Music, and um… advisory. Everyone has to take gymnastics." Daisy said. "Well I'm taking Math, Social Studies, ELA, and Art as well, um… Spanish, College N' Career, and Tech." Luigi answered. "I'm not fully sure, but I think I'm taking uh…Math, Science, ELA, Spanish, Health, um….uh…. Wait I'm thinking. Advisory, Music, and Tech." Mario said. "Okay Peach what about you what classes are you taking?" Daisy asked. "Well I'm taking Math, Science, ELA, Social studies, Health, Music, Tech, and French class." Peach said. "Cool! So, I'm out of ideas to talk about." Daisy said. "…Hey, we're here!" Mario shouted.

Bowser's Castle had a gloomy look and dark aura. But besides that there was colorful strobe light coming from the castle, you could hear people talking and yelling, and you could even smell the food. "So how do we crash this so called Party?" Luigi asked. "Uh… Dammit. If forgot how we're post to crash it." Mario said face palming. "But, why didn't he even invite us?" Daisy asked. "I Hardly known the guy." She said pouting. "I'm not sure. But we're crashing it for real!" Mario said. "So how where going to do it, Mario?" Peach asked. "Okay we just bust threw the front door!" Mario said. "Or how about we go through the freakin' roof." Luigi suggested. "That's a better idea, Luigi!" Mario said. "We'll go through the roof… But that'll be one heck of a climb." Daisy said. "Did anyone ask you?" Mario responded. "No bu-" "Exactly." Mario said cutting Daisy off. "I'm gonna punch a Plumber!" Daisy said running towards Mario. Luckily for Mario, Peach and Luigi was holding Daisy back. "Daisy calm down! Mario shut up!" Peach shouted. "Suddenly the music stopped. "We better start climbing." Luigi said as him and everyone else quickly tried to climb up the wall without slipping.

An couple of Koopa Guards Came out the front entrance of Bowser's castle. They lapped around the whole castle once. "I don't see anyone." A Koopa Guard said. "Me neither." Another one said. "King Bowser was wrong again. Let's go back in." said the slightly taller Koopa Guard. The Music turned back on. Mario and the rest was already half way to the roof of the castle. "We're almost there guys!" Luigi yelled softly. "Shut up and climb!" Mario yelled. "There they are!" Yell a Koopa Guard. Mario and friends Scrambled up the castle wall as fast as they could. Even though as everyone should know, Koopa aren't great climbers.

On The Roof of Bowser's Castle

Mario, Luigi, and Peach were Panting and Gasping for Air. While Daisy looked fine as ever. "How are… you not out of breath…Daisy?" Peach asked still panting. "I lived in Sarasaland, we use to go mountain climber all the time." Daisy said. "Whatever…Looks like we got…away from those guards…let's crash this stupid party…and go home… God! I need to breathe…" Mario said trying to breath. "How do we… get inside from here?" Luigi asked. "With these!" Mario said Pulling out Fire Flowers. "When did you have time to find those?" Daisy asked. "I picked them from Peach's Garden, 'Bout a week ago." Mario said whispering into Daisy's ear. "You what now?" Peach asked. "Nothing…nothing." Mario said tossing a Fire Flower to everyone. Everyone's clothes changed colors. Red and white for Mario. Green and white for Luigi. Pink and White For Peach. And Orange and white For Daisy. They all had firey-like auras. "Let's crash this hunk of party." Mario smiled.

Everyone was at the Toad, and Toadette, Bowsers Kids, Goomboss, King Boo, Toadbert, The Wario Bros., even Proffser . and everyone was either dancing, eating, or just talking with each other. There were strobe lights, flash colors on the dance floor, lots of food and beverages, and even two bathrooms! Everything you would want at a party. "Gahahaha! Bowser Laughed. He was dancing with Donkey Kong. Oh oh ah ("This is the best party ever!") Donkey said in his monkey language. "I know it is." Bowser replied. "Bowser the toilets clogged." Waluigi said. "Minions!" Bowser yelled. "Yes King Bowser." Said a group of Koopa Guards. "Clean Fix the Clogged in the bathrooms." Bowser demanded. "Yes, Your Majesty." They said heading towards the bathroom. Suddenly…

*KA=BOOOOM!*

The ceiling exploded. "What The Hell!" Bowser yelled. "What was that?" Goombella asked. As the dust subsided. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy were standing in the middle of the Dance floor. "MARIO! I should of known!" Bowser yelled. "Ready! Let's-a Go!" Mario shouted. And the Mario, Luigi, Peach, And Daisy started throwing fireballs everywhere. "Gaaaah!" Someone yelled. "My Hair!" Some else yelled. "Soon after about 15 throws of fireballs each, almost everyone fled Bowser's Castle. Bowser was extremely pissed. "MARIO! You come and do this again? But this time friends! Destroying My Party WHAT THE HELL!" Bowser screamed. "I don't know what you're talking about, but all I know you never invite us to your parties!" Mario said back. "This 7th Party you've destroyed!" Bowser said stomping his foot. "I never crashed your party before!" Mario yelled. "Actually Mario you did crash his party once before a long time ago," Peach said. "What! You're on his side!" Mario said. "It was back before bowser you use to kidnap me. Bowser remembers, right?" Peach asked. "Yes! I Course I do! I remember it perfectly!

**Flashing Back…**

**Music started playing…**

Bowser:

It was a dark dreary 70's night  
When Me, Bowser Koopa would thought to invite  
All of my Stupid friends, who had nothing to do  
So we threw a Party and…a…a… Achoo! (Bless Me) Goomboss, King Boo, Wario were there  
While My Darling Peach combed the naps out her hair  
It was a it was a super fun time, as everyone yelled  
It was great to party with - wait, wha-what was Hell?!

Mario:

It's-a Me!

Super Mario I am, here to take this exam!  
To destroy all evil doers, and before they kill N' slam!  
I will keep your murder skills from enhancing!

_Wario:_  
Actually... we were just dancing - GYAAAH!

_Mario:_

I'm here to save Peach, and put you back, whence you came

This is Super Mario! This isn't a game  
Now Go! Run away! Before you are Maimed!

As Master Hand is my witness, I will have Fame!

_Bowser:_

During that night, we went back to my castle  
Where we could party in peace, and hopefully never get hassled  
We had great fun time playing Simon says  
The party was smaller 'cause Wario was dead!  
At midnight I heard the King Bomb-omb say  
"I brought Smash brothers, so who wants to play?"  
I was Bowser, King Boo was Lui-ja  
Man, you should have seen the stupid lookin' look on his- OH God NO

Mario:  
It's-a Me  
Never fear, Super Mario is right here!

King-omb:

Shit!

Mario:

You are drunk but away your Beer!

Your Mighty Deaths you will hear

Mark my words, I'll put you in chains!

_Goomboss:_  
But we're just playing Simon Says  
_  
__Mario:_  
I STOMP OUT YOUR BRAIN! (Agh!)  
I have many lives, I will continue to Fight!  
With my Mushrooms and Flowers, I'll bring light to the night!

Peach:  
You knocked over the punch…! *Slap!*-oww!

_Mario:_

Peach you have fell!

Peach you idiot, you are under a spell!

_Bowser:_  
For the love of Master Hand, Mario, what the f*** is your deal?!

_Mario:_

You stool my Peach away do you know how that feels.

_Bowser:_  
Are you f***in' serious? You killed all my Friends! Just 'cause you missed your B**th?!

_Mario:_  
Don't do again!

_[Dracula:]_  
Well, Reptiles like me can't be your friend  
You just brought all our lives to a God-awful end!  
Now, since we are three only ones left alive  
I'll repeatedly ruin your parties until we all die!

_Peach:_  
Damn…

_Bowser:_  
Now come here Peach _*Fireball* G_AHAHAUGHH!

_Mario:_  
Come on! Peach let's Get out of here!

Mark my words bowser! I'll make my own parties!

**Back to the Present…**

"Oh… I see. And that how got Mario Party started." Daisy said. "Good thing we had 1-ups back then." Luigi said. "Wait! Wait hold up… Mario you slapped Peach?" Daisy asked. "Uh… no never." Mario said nervously. "What I want to know is why Mario crashed the party in the first place." Luigi said. Everyone turned to Mario. "So Mario… Why did you crash Bowser's first Party?" Peach asked. "Because… Because… He didn't invite me!" Mario shouted. "WHAT?! Yes I did you stupid bastard!" Bowser yelled. "So why didn't it come in the mail?" Mario asked. "Because I sent it Via Email!" Bowser shouted. "…Who checks their E-mail? All I do is just delete the new ones I get in case there a spam." Mario said. "SO Why The Hell Do You Have Even An E-mail If You Don't Check It?!" Bowser yelled. "I don't know…" Mario said shrugging his shoulders. "Gaaaaah!" Bowser screamed throwing a fist at Mario. Mario grabbed Bowser fist. Bowser threw His other fist a Mario. Mario grabbed it as well. Soon Mario and Bowser were trying to push another one back trying to overpower one another.

Luigi, Peach, and Daisy head for the exit. "I hope Mario Knows he still has the fire ability." Luigi said. "He'll remember sooner or later." Daisy said. "Maybe he's playing fair and square." Peach said. "Who cares I've got to go shopping for school supplies before the stores close. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Daisy said running towards the exit and waving her hand. "Looks like it's just s, Walk me home." Peach said. "Yea…yeah sure okay." Luigi stuttered. Luigi and Peach left the Castle.

Mario Finally remembered he had Fire Flower ability, And threw a fireball at Bowser." "Gaaaahh!" Bowser screamed in pain. Bowser spit a fire ball at Mario. Mario successfully dodged the attack. Mario threw a large fireball attack Bowser. Bowser grabbed it and threw it back. Mario jumped over the reversed attack stomped on Bowser's head, and jumped through the hole in the roof. Bowser rubbed his head and jumped but couldn't jump that high.

2 minutes later…

"I guess he's not coming." Mario said. Mario was about jump off the roof. But Bowser came out the hole with his clown copter. Mario turned around. "Ahh, so Bowser you'll still going to try and fight me." Mario said. Bowser didn't answer. Bowser spit a couple of fireballs. But there was more than a few and most of them was too small to be Bowser's. Mario got hit with some of the fireballs. But was still standing up and fighting. Mario wiped his eyes and when removing his hands from his face he saw all of Bowser's kids. Larry, Roy, Lemmy, Wendy, Iggy, Morton, Ludwig, and of course the Prince Himself Bowser Jr! "Shit! Damn…" Mario said to himself. "Gwhahaha! How does it feel to be on the losing side?" Bowser Laughed. Mario stood in place worried if he made one wrong move Game Over. "...I got it!" Mario said to himself. "Hey! Kooplings don't you have school tomorrow?" Mario asked. …There was a dread of silence. Larry looked at Roy. Roy looked at Lemmy. Lemmy looked at Wendy. Wendy looked at Iggy. Iggy looked at Morton. Morton looked at Ludwig. Ludwig looked at Jr. And Jr. looked at Bowser. Bowser Jr. shrugged his shoulders because he was still in elementary school. "Gah…Uh…" Bowser struggled to say something. "And Bowser you still have to go to high school with me." Mario smirked. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Bowser yelled banging his hand against his head. "This is just a reward for my little Koops before school starts." Bowser said folding his arms and smiling. "But how many times did you get left back?" Mario asked. "We're the same around the same age! That doesn't even make a difference!" He yelled. "Papa…You got held back?" Jr. asked. Bowser just looked at Jr. "Now Bowser what to do now?" Mario said. Bowser jumped out his copter, but Mario didn't notice because he had his eyes close looking confidently. "So Bowser what are you-GAAH!" Mario said when Bowser stomped onto his back. Mario was out cold. Bowser picked up Mario by his neck. "GGGAAAAHHH!" Bowser yelled repeatedly punching Mario's face. "Gaa…AAAH!" Bowser yelled throwing Mario as far as Bowser could throw him. Mario flew to the horizon. "BED NOW!" Bowser yelled. "Why is he mad at us?" Wendy asked. "I don't F'ing know." Roy responded. "…Whatever." Bowser said.

Luigi was about to go get Mario from Bowser's Castle, Until Mario crashed into the porch head first. "Well that works." Luigi said pulling Mario out of the porch and dragging him into their house and slamming the door behind him.

T.B.C.

**Okay this was chapter 2. I hoped you all enjoyed it. And I'll post the next chapter in a week or two. Sooner or later… around sometime of those weeks…anyway, 53 Out!**


	3. hOMEROOM 9-e

**Finally time for Mario and the gang to go to High school! Hooray! Get ready for some fun! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to some of these characters all right go to they're respected owner

_Chapter 3: Homeroom 9-E_

Mario was sleeping in bed with red and white dotted Pj's and Luigi was taking a shower. *Ding Dong* the door bell rang, but Mario just ignored it. *Ding Dong* It rang again. Mario ignored it again. *Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Dong* "OKAY, I'm Coming!" Mario yelled. Mario got out of bed. Head down the steps and opened the front door. "Hi Mario." Peach said in a jolly tone. Daisy was standing right behind her. Mario slammed the door went up stairs and got back into bed. A rock crashed through the window. Mario get up we don't have all day!" Daisy yelled. "Ugh…" Mario got out of bed and threw the rock back at Daisy. Luckily for him he missed. Mario already took a shower last night after wakening up from his fight with Bowser. Mario took his Pj's off and…

…Please Stand By…

…Mario clipped the buttons on his overalls and but his socks on. "Wait, where is my other boot?" Mario said looking around his room. Luigi came out the shower with his Overalls on. (Lucky for us) He was head for the stairs, but tragically Luigi tripped A brown boot left astray and he tumbled down the stairs until he crashed into the front door with a loud *BANG* "What was that?" Daisy asked. "It was probably Luigi tripping over Mario's boot again." Peach answered. Luigi opened the door trembling and trying to stand up. "Luigi are you okay?" Daisy asked. "Yeah… I think." Luigi said getting his balance together. "So where's Mario?" Peach asked. "He should be coming down now." Luigi answered. Mario opened the door to his room and head for the steps to see his missing boot. Mario quickly slipped it on and ran down the steps and out the front door. "I'm Here!" Mario said. "Alright let's hurry back to my castle. "Why?" Luigi asked. My sis is coming to the same high school as us. "Wait… you have a sister?" Mario asked. "Yup we found out we are sister after a DNA test a few months ago." "Oh cool well let's go meet her!" Mario said already walking.

In front Of Peach's Castle

Everyone stood in front of Peach's Castle. "What now Peach?" Mario asked. "Just wait in 3… 2… 1…" A giant flash of light appeared with a large *Boom!* As if the sound barrier was broken. Everyone shield their eyes with their arms. When the light faded a giant space ship of some sort was hover right above Peach's castle. "The hell's that thing?" Daisy said. "I saw this before." Mario said. "I think I did too." Luigi said. Suddenly a small light appeared in the shaped of a person and the light the light floated down in front of Peach. They faded a woman that looked almost identical to peach appeared. Her facial features are similar to Princess Peach's, but sharper. Her eyes are similar to Peach's as well, but are more almond-shaped and have a deep, brown shade to her lashes rather than black. Her eyes are blue, though hers have a noticeably cyan hue. The Woman's hair is depicted as a platinum-blonde, a much lighter blond than Peach's golden-blond. Her hair style is very similar to Peach's as well. Unlike Peach's hair, however, Rosalina's includes one large bang which covers up her right eye completely. She's wearing a turquoise evening gown and light purple high heels; she has a star shaped brooch on her chest and a crown which are both silver. She wears earrings that are also star shaped, but yellow in color.

The woman hovered over the ground a bit. And a star shaped creature floated next to her. "Hello, I'm Rosalina." The Woman said. "Sup, Rosalenny. I'm Mario." Mario said. "I'm Luigi and the younger brother of Mario." Luigi said bowing. "And I'm Daisy, Princess of Sarasaland." Daisy said. "And you should know me, I'm Princess Toadstool, but you can call me Peach." Peach said. "It is nice to meet all of yo-" Rosalina fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" Daisy asked. "Y-yeah…" Rosalina said getting up and dusting herself off. "What happened?" Peach asked. "I'm not sure…" Rosalina said. "Umm… we should get going or we'll going to be late." Luigi said. "Yes let us go." Rosalina said.

In Front Of the New High School

The School was large and wide. And the entrance to the school has 2 large doors. Inside was the school lobby. "Hello, welcome to your new high school, your homerooms on the board over there. Your teacher will tell you about and how this school works." A high school staff said. Daisy was already at the board. He guys we're all in the same Homeroom! But it looks like we split up during the day." Daisy said. "Which class are we?" Mario asked. "Uh…we're… Oh Class 9-E." Daisy said. "Where's that at?" Peach asked. "It's uh… I don't know it doesn't say it." Daisy said looking puzzled. "Whatever we'll find it all we have to do is look for the class that say 9-E." Mario said. "Alright then let's get to class." Luigi said.

In The School Halls

"Look there's 9-D so… our class is here 9-E." Mario said pointing at A Bronze door. Mario knocked on the door and then opened it. Uh… Hi is this Class 9-E. "Names?" The Teacher said. "Uh… Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina." Mario said. "Uh… no sorry your class room is class 9-F." Said the teacher. "Oh okay... thanks anyway." Mario said shutting the door. Mario and everyone else walked down about a 1 yard or so. And they came across a wooden door that was chipped and falling apart with the name 9-F engraved into it.

Mario was gonna knock on the door, but the door fell and hit the floor, then cracked, then shattered into wooden pieces, which then those wooden those wooden pieces somehow eroded into dust, and by some unknown force the dust was blown away.

"Uh… Class 9-F?" Mario asked. "Yes it is." Said the teacher. The teacher was the Old Man from legend of Zelda. "Ah… so that should be everybody now that we have no further delays. "Let's all of us say one our names and one thing about ourselves because this is where we'll be every morning until your classes start. There are a lot of you so we may not get to everyone today. Okay people who just came in please start first then take your seats. There are no assigned seats until next month to sit where you like.

"Okay I'll go First. Sup everyone my names Mario and I'm a Plumber." Mario said sitting down in the back. "Alright so… I'm Luigi the younger brother of Mario and I'm also A Plumber." Luigi sat down one seat behind Mario. "Hi everyone I'm Daisy and I'm the princess Of Sarasaland. Daisy sat next to Luigi. "Hello everyone I'm Peach and I am the Princess of This kingdom you're in now and I love golf!" Peach said sitting in the second front row. "I-I-I-I-I'm Ro-Ro-Rosa-Rosalina and… I'm…" Rosalina was stuttering her words, "Peach go do something!" Daisy softly yelled. Peach got up from her seat and said. "This is my older sister Rosalina and she's the princess of the Cosmos." Peach said. Rosalina was still stuttering her words. Peach grabbed Rosalina's hand and sat Rosalina right to next to her seat.

"Okay so who's next?" asked the old man. "Me! Said a girl with Blue hair her hair was one side braided and one side straight. She had faded green eyes and rosy cheeks. She wore light blue breastplate armor with a very short blue skirt with flower on it and had on heavy looking boots. "I'm Mikeikikia and I'm A Female Marshal artist.

Another girl stood up she wore a purple cloth hoodie that reaches down to her feet and it that covers her face from being seen and she all you could see was 2 white dots what seems to be lifeless eyes. The hoodie had been sewed so that no one could open her hoodie and her sleeves had a unique pattern. "I'm name is Daisyress." (Her voice sounded lifeless as well) "One thing about you is?" Asked the Old Man. The cloth girl didn't answer.

This time a boy stood up he had light orange hair that was spiky in the middle and around the back of his head. He had 1 large ball and chains on each wrist. He had bands similar to Bowser but they we're red and had black spikes around band for his neck and ankles. The band on his neck also had an extremely large Ball and chain. His clothes were torn up and he was wearing ripped shorts. On His desk was a see-through round ball creature that had small round feet with no legs and has a curl of hair or something stick out from its head. "My name is Korgorgus and this is my little buddy Cryadulo."

Next stood up a girl with extremely large Breast she has long Yellow-blonde hair that curled at the end and reached to her thighs. She had one bang that reached almost between her eyes, she has rosy cheeks and a heart shaped birth mark on the left side of her face. She wore a sweater with lightning bolts on it and had a skirt with a circle, triangle, and square. "HIIIIIIII My Name Is Riko! And I uh… Love Everything!"

A boy stood up from the back row he was very tall his hair was black and he had one spike of hair coming from the back of his had facing up and had another spike of hair coming from the front of his head facing down. He had thick square glasses and wore a white opened lab coat with yellow buttons and he wore black jeans. "My name is shizt please to meet all of you."

Another girl stood up she was tall too, he had faded blue green hair, she had one braid on each side of her face, one small spiky ponytail on the back of her head, and the rest of hair was short and reach to only her neck. She had crystal blue eyes, and she a one upside down purple triangle under each eye she wore a purple button up jacket with the name Charlie on the back and she wore black bell bottoms. "Hello everyone my name is Charlie and I'm a boy not a girl."

A girl with fiery red hair stood up her hair was very curly that at the end of every strand of hair it curled twice as much than someone natural curly hair. Her eyes were light red and she had a smile with sharp teeth. She had a gem of some sort in the middle of her forehead. She wore a blue floral dress that was slightly see through. And also had blue short shorts on.

A boy that had elf like ears stood up he wore a green tunic and had a sword on his back. He had blonde hair and wore a green hat on his head. He also wore brown boots and had a shield on his desk. "My name is Link and I have saved Hyrule many times."

There were a couple other people who went and introduced themselves to which was;

Samus Aran

Kirby

Wario

Shulk

Pit was too nervous to speak

Toad

And Bowser who was sitting in the back quiet.

After everyone has stated who they are and one thing about the old man said… "So that's all of you Excellent… Wait hold up. Where missing one person… no three. Does anyone where these students could be? Two boys and one girl." Everyone shock their heads no or shrugged their shoulders. Until *Baaam!* the door swung open. (And yes the door magically reappeared.) Everyone turned their heads to see two boys and a girl in the middle of the doorway. The boy in the middle had small short spike bang going around his head, and for each bang there was a spike of hair on the top of this head tilted to the back. He wore a white scarf and his neck and an orange sweater yellow buttons a pocket on each side with a small blue diamond, ruby, gem thing over each pocket and one large white diamond, ruby, gem thing on his back. He had light blue jeans with shoe that had a spike on the front. His eyes had a deep black outlining he had a large string of hair in going down the middle of his face. He had thin black lines on his face almost like whiskers, but not and he had a smile with sharp teeth.

The girl on the right had one small triangular bang on the middle of her forehead. And the rest of her hair was all lose, stiff, or just hanging about. She wore a white short belly shirt which showed a lot of cleavage. Her body was slim and her pants were blue and had a bulge around her wait most likely for comfort. And had yellow shoes with no laces. And the most obvious thing she had angle like wing on her back with an angel ring above her head but the ring was connect to her head.

And the boy on the left had shiver-gray hair with spikes hanging off his face. He wore a red cap not like Mario's but looked like a baseball cap with a Large X bulge on the top and a blue brim. He had no neck at all. He wore sliver armor like shirt but it looked like silver scale around his body. He had yellow hands with long nail not really long like untrimmed nails. He also wore a yellow thing around his neck to difficult to describe. (Looks like it's up to your imagination if you have one.) He wore a black belt with a blue orb instead of a buckle. He wore saggy sweatpants with green shoes.

"Are you in this class…? I'll assume so. Please tell us your names, one thing about each of you and Why You Are Late!" Shouted The Old Man.

"Wha…?" The boy in the middle said. "Why we're late… well um… it kind of went a little something like this-"

T.B.C.

** Hah… Now you will never know what he'll say**

**Unless you read the next chapter. Hahaha! 53 Out! **


End file.
